


number one crush

by birmingum



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Manipulation, Minor Swearing, Suggested Sex, mostly implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birmingum/pseuds/birmingum
Summary: one-shot/drabble. tommy takes advantage of a woman who is infatuated with him.





	number one crush

**Author's Note:**

> really random but i thought someone might enjoy this. no mention of grace or any other character.

Alice moved against the soft sheets and another envelope of warmth closed around her. The only light that remained was one of a burning candle that laid on the opposite side of the bed, but even that was too bright. The woman’s eyes squinted to eradicate the majority of the sense overload, and she turned to find comfort in the mound of a person who was limp beside her. Rosy cheeks were pressed flush against his skin, collecting the warmth and the darkness that shielded her eyes every time she pushed her visage deeper against him.  
Alice was thankful that the clock had struck to signal another hour deeper into the night, knowing that Thomas would be resting for a couple hours more. Her eyelashes fluttered to a close and she busied herself with counting each one of his heartbeats and indulging in the metallic scent that permeated from his masculine form. She had the honour of being exposed to the most dangerous man in Birmingham and hung off of every second of it. 

He knew this as well and perhaps that was the reason why he kept coming back. He loved to toy, manipulate, and to become a woman’s obsession. He keened at the fact that a woman would so foolishly hold him in such high regards, which in turn gave him the utmost power to control her every will.

Her hand had delicately smoothed over the lower part of his abdomen and listlessly stroked over the dark roots of hair that spotted beneath his belly button. Her hand twitched, feeling the pull to move it down lower until it was cloaked beneath the bunched blanket, but a muffled baritone interrupted that thought. 

“There isn’t much time for that now, is there?”

Alice looked up and was met with a striking stare. Tommy looked alluringly sinister, the shadows of the night emphasizing the gaunt structure of his face as well as his cold, blue irises. She was almost rendered speechless against the challenge of his cocked brow. 

“I didn’t plan on doing anything.” 

As she lifted her head, the man’s hand cupped her cheek. She felt the roughness of his thumb stroke over the plumpness of her bottom lip, applying just the right amount of pressure to pop her mouth open. He dipped the tip farther in until he was met with a bit of moisture, then used her saliva as leeway to trace the roundness of her lips. 

Alice assured herself that the rumble that came from deep within his chest was, in fact, a chuckle although Tommy’s smirk remained humorless. The assurance was futile when the man pulled himself away from her pleading grasp and swung his legs over the side of the mattress. Alice’s head sunk into the cotton pillowcases and peered over at the man’s bare back. The sound of friction could be heard at the precise moment a newfound glow lit up the space between the two. The woman listened for the slow inhale of the foul-smelling opiate, and sighed in sync with the man before her as he exhaled. She studied the taut muscles on his back, seeing the sides ripple and calm as Thomas took deeper and more pointed hits of his pipe. She breathed in, expanding her lungs as far as they could go and holding the breath, letting her eyes fall closed as she tried to produce some sort of high in her mind.

“I’ll be leaving soon,” Tommy muttered. The smoothness that usually allowed his words to flow from his mouth and to her ears had disappeared; she could hear the embers of the smoke that remained deep inside of him. She wondered if the demons that occupied his mind would dance on them, the fiery sparks fueling their macabre intentions. 

“I know that.”

A loud creak roused the woman from her brief daydream and provoked a frown to tug at her features. Whether it was an effect of the drug that seemed to clasp at the air, or whether the emotional reveal that came with exhaustion, Alice felt as if she was being abandoned.

The woman had tried to convince herself that it wasn’t true, she tried to convince herself that business is most important, but the perspective of Tommy Shelby was purely his own. On that night, she felt an impulse to try to let her emotions be known.

He had already gotten up, now facing the naked woman as he buttoned his crisp shirt over his torso. His eyes were glued to the mirror behind her, his face passive and stoic.

The duvet pooled at her waist as she propped herself up on her hands. He could feel the expectant stare but continued to tug his sleeve garters up his arms. Alice’s brows furrowed and she withered quickly, slouching into herself while the voice in her head compared her planned attempt akin to a child’s. 

“You don’t have to go anywhere, Tommy. I know you won’t be working and this isn’t the time for business. Everyone is sleeping. Stay until the morning, the proper morning.”

Her arm reached out for his in a silent beckon, but she was ignored by his never-wandering gaze. His movements were lagging but the pace remained constant. His fingers slipped the buttons of his waistcoat through the slots and his thumbs raised to smooth out his collar’s edge.

“I can’t.” His gaze eventually moved to stare pointedly at her. When he saw her lips part again, he scowled, not wanting to have an infatuated woman reprimand him and try to cure the pain with a kiss. 

“But you can, I can help-”

“Nothing works, Alice. Not the kisses, not the sex, not the drugs, not the fuckin’ whiskey. I realize you’d like me to kiss you until you can’t breathe and speak every word on my mind while you’re wrapped up in my arms. You aren’t my solution, and you never will be. I come here to fuck you and to put my focus somewhere else. You understand that, eh?”

Tommy was seething, each word cutting and sharp through gritted teeth. Alice witnessed the sudden change in the infamous aloof expression. The man standing before her was more affected by his past than she had thought, and he wasn’t going to allow himself to stray from that. Thomas Shelby was convinced that the chaos inside of him was a formidable agency that brought forth all of the repressed events that tortured his very soul. 

Alice held his stare for a few beats and the woman was rendered breathless by the sheer intensity. She could feel the increasing sting that sparked along her waterline, but ignored the blurring of her vision with a small smile. Alice rose up onto her knees to become eye-level with Thomas, her hands lifting to rest on his clothed shoulders. The drops that ran past her cheeks were declared invisible by them both, and Alice treaded water while leaning herself up against him. 

The nape of his neck was cupped by her hands and her thumb smoothed down the mound of his Adam’s apple, her pointed nail gently scratching over the skin. 

“Sometimes I forget, Tom. I forget what you want me for and replace that with my own selfish desires. Remind me what you need me for, I want to remember for you.”

She anticipated that more wasn’t needed to be said, his lips already searing against hers. Their teeth clashed and it prompted the harsh taste of pennies to be shared between their open mouths. Alice held onto Tommy’s shoulders as her back hit the bed and his teeth nipped over her collarbone, already lost within the man she was wholly devoted to. 

The prospect of the morning did not deter her intentions, but the empty bed and the fading scent of Thomas’ cologne would always be what she woke up to.


End file.
